Robinwhisker is a troubled being
by FoodStamps1
Summary: Robinwhisker is back, her kits are well... but, wolves attack and Birtchpaw is wounded badly and a great tragedy takes place... what'll happen next?


**Hey, I know it only gives Thunderclan but it doesn't really mention any other clan but Starclan and Thunderclan in the story so what's the point? EXACTLY! I don't need to mention any other clans than what are mentioned in the story. So HAH!**

Allegiances:

Thunderclan;

Leader: Hawkstar- Ginger she-cat with jet black paws.

Deputy: Robinwhisker- Ginger she-cat with blotches of white edged with light brown.

Medicine cat: Shadowpelt- a jet-black she-cat.

Warriors;

Whitecloud- A gray tom with white spots.

Maplestorm- a light brown she-cat.

Timberclaw- a dark brown tabby tom.

Tabbycloud- a white tabby she-cat with gray stripes.

Dustfur- a dark gray tom.

Dawnbreese- a golden she-cat with white paws.

Falconheart- Ginger tom

Queens;

Sunspot- a golden she-cat with white spots.

Hailstorm- a gray she-cat with white spots. Is part of Hawkclan but is also part of Thunderclan. (Hawkclan will not be mentioned in this story)

Apprentices;

Flamepaw- a bright ginger tom. (Mentor: Timberclaw)

Birtchpaw- a tabby she-cat. (Mentor: Dawnbreeze)

Spottedpaw- a golden she cat with jet black spots. (Mentor: Shadowpelt)

Elders;

Smokeface- a dark gray tom with one white ear and tail tip.

Chapter 1

Maplestorm, Whitecloud, and Robinwhisker patrolled along the Riverclan border. They kept a close watch on each side of the border. They had found strange scents lately and didn't want to risk an apprentice's life so they only brought the most experienced warriors.

"Whitecloud, do you smell anything inside the border?" Robinwhisker asked.

"No. But I picked up another trail of that strange scent but it leads into Riverclan territory." He answered.

"Ok then. We should mention this at the next gathering." Robinwhisker exclaimed. The rest of the patrol nodded their agreement and the trio continued onward, pointing out every strange and unwanted scent they found. A rogue had strayed into the territory but was chased away quickly. They arrived back at the camp late in the day.

"Hawkstar?" Robinwhisker called as she peered into the clan leaders den.

"Hello, Robinwhisker. Come in." Hawkstar replied. Robinwhisker did as she said. "So what do you need?" Hawkstar asked.

"We found a rogue in our territory, and we found more of that strange scent, it led into Riverclan though." Robinwhisker announced.

"Did the rogue smell of this strange scent?" Hawkstar asked.

"No, it didn't." Robinwhisker answered. Hawkstar nodded her understanding.

"Very well then. You may go." Hawkstar declared.

"Yes ma'am." Robinwhisker said as she backed out of the den. She was stopped abruptly buy her son; Flamepaw.

"Mom can I go hunting?" he asked pleadingly.

"Alone?" Robinwhisker asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"No! If you do bring your mentor at least." Robinwhisker replied.

"Fine I'll go get Maplestorm." Flamepaw mewed as he stalked off towards the warrior's den. Robinwhisker smiled at her triumph and padded to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a vole and headed to the nettle patch to eat. She sat next to Timberclaw.

"Want to share?" she asked. Timberclaw accepted gladly and they ate in silence. When they finished Robinwhisker nudged him lovingly and purred. He purred back and repeated the gesture.

The couple padded to the warriors den and took their spots near the entrance. Timberclaw curled up very close to Robinwhisker. She enjoyed the warmth of his fur, and he enjoyed hers. Maplestorm was obviously envious of their relationship but didn't do anything to interfere or loose her relationship with Robinwhisker. Whitecloud was always in the back of the den, curled up next to his mate, Tabbycloud. Falconheart and Dawnbreese slept next to each other as well. Everyone in the entire den had a mate except for Maplestorm. It was kind of embarrassing, the thought of not being good enough. Robinwhisker gave Maplestorm a quick lick on the ear and then went to the dark abyss of sleep.

Chapter 2

A fierce yowl split the air and a flash of flame burst into Robinwhisker, bowling her over. She looked up in confusion only to see the prideful eyes of her son Flamepaw. She purred in delight.

"Good one! You caught me off guard." She praised as she reached up to lick his muzzle. Flamepaw stood straight with pride, his mother was a great fighter and wasn't easy to fool.

"Now Flamepaw, you can get off me." She purred.

"Oh, yeah." Flamepaw chuckled as he got off his mother. Robinwhisker got to her paws and gave her self a thorough shake. She began to clean her pelt by licking her paw and brushing it over her face then advancing to the rest of her body.

"Hey, Mom? Do you know where Birtchpaw is?" Flamepaw asked.

"I think she's out with Dawnbreeze, Whitecloud, and Maplestorm on hunting patrol." Robinwhisker replied.

"Oh." Flamepaw muttered. "Do you know where Timberclaw is?" Flamepaw asked.

"In the clearing, talking with Whitecloud." Robinwhisker answered.

"Ok! Thanks Robinwhisker, bye!" Flamepaw called as he shot through the gorse. He looked around, trying to determine the best route to sneak on his father. He decided he would stick to the shadows of the camp and come up on him from the direction of the medicine den. Flamepaw lowered into a stalk and crawled to the medicine den in complete silence. Now he crept ever closer to Timberclaw. Flamepaw was sure his father was able to hear the steady beat of his breathing but he pounced anyway- landing straight on his fathers back.

Timberclaw let out a yowl of surprise and rolled over, somewhat crushing Flamepaw. Flamepaw help his grip and gently bit into Timberclaw's scruff. Timberclaw rolled again; this time making Flamepaw let go, and faced his opponent as if it were the badger that just killed Robinwhisker.

"Flamepaw?" Timberclaw asked, puzzled. Flamepaw didn't answer, he leapt onto Timberclaw and pinned him after a few struggles.

"That's right!" Flamepaw mewed triumphantly. Timberclaw let out a soft purr and heaved himself to his paws.

"Well at least I know you won't need battle training today." Timberclaw mewed.

"Can we go hunting?" Flamepaw meowed excitedly.

"I never said we couldn't." Timberclaw retorted.

"Yes! When can we go?" Flamepaw asked. "Can we go now?" he added.

"Ok we can go I'll be at the entrance in a second I just need to wrap this conversation up." Timberclaw mewed turning to Whitecloud.

Flamepaw padded triumphantly to the entrance where he practiced his hunting on dried, crippled leaves that were soon to dissipate anyway.

"Ok let's go!" Timberclaw mewed as he dashed into the bracken tunnel. Flamepaw burst after him. They stopped several feet away from the old beech tree, there were bound to be mice or something here.

"What can you smell?" Timberclaw whispered.

Flamepaw opened his mouth, drinking in the scents of the forest. "Mouse, squirrel, dog- but its stale by a couple moons- and vole." Flamepaw replied.

"Good, now the mouse is directly ahead, get that one." Timberclaw mewed. Flamepaw gave a nod and crept forward. As he slowly crept forward he noticed a new scent, one he's never smelt before, mingling with that of the mouse. _What is that?_ Flamepaw wondered. Flamepaw came to a halt, now was his chance to make the kill and leave with his prey. As he readied to pounce and shot of silver flashed before him. As his vision cleared he saw a silver she-wolf carrying the mouse in its jaws. It gulped down the puny prey then sniffed the ground. Its massive head turned towards Flamepaw. As the wolf started to growl, Flamepaw let out a startled yelp and darted towards camp, with Timberclaw on his heels. As they reached camp Timberclaw yelled at the top of his lungs "Dog!" over and over. Chaos erupted, Robinwhisker tried desperately to control the terrified warriors so they could defend the camp but they were scampering about, trying to escape the horrible jaws of the wolf.

"Falconheart!" Robinwhisker shouted.

"Yes?" Falconheart replied trotting forwards.

"Bring the chaos to a minimum, this is no ordinary dog. I've heard talk of giant dogs from back in the forest, and I think this is one of them, but this is no scent I know. I can't be sure." Robinwhisker commanded.

Falconheart gave a brief nod and sped around camp gathering terrified warriors into a battle line. Smokeface padded up beside of Robinwhisker as most of the chaos died.

"Robinwhisker, my sweet, you are my only pure kin left, my pride in you spills out of me like a waterfall and it would never be otherwise, however, I am old and I know my days will end soon. I will fight this battle, for it may be my last and I miss the thrill of my first victory over an opponent." He mewed.

"No father, I can't let you!" Robinwhisker pleaded.

"There's no trying to change my mind! Now are you going to lead the attack or not!" He exclaimed. Robinwhisker gave in and nodded.

In the distance, a howl echoed. Followed by many more.

"Oh fox-dung! We're going to die!" murmured a tabby tom. The warrior next to him hushed him and starred at the gorse tunnel. The sound of paws thundered into the camp and the silver wolf burst in, followed by the rest of her pack. Robinwhisker gasped at how large they were and how many there were. She snapped out of her trance as a tabby brown male wolf snapped at her throat. She pounced in the air, swiftly avoiding the gaping jaws, and landed on the wolf's back. As she landed she tore at the wolf with her claws and fangs with all her might.

She looked to her left and found her father, battling a husky gray she-wolf. The wolf pounced, as Smokeface tried to avoid, a claw tore open his lower hind leg which made him fall prey to the snapping jaws. Robinwhisker yowled in emotional pain and agony as the jaws of the wolf clamped down firmly upon the rib cage of Smokeface. Blood coated the grass around the two. Smokeface lay limp in the she-wolf's jaws. Robinwhisker, enraged with agony, darted forward with an angry yowl and with a flash of ginger, clawed and bit at the eyes of the wolf. She clawed the left eye out and scarred the other so badly; the she-wolf would forevermore be blind. As the she-wolf tried to flee Robinwhisker pounced on its back and bit into the soft skin on the neck. She reached the jugular vein and easily, ever so easily, ripped it open, spilling blood on the bark of trees and the green grass.

Robinwhisker looked around her once more. The battle was in their favor but most of the warriors were morally wounded. A few were already limp on the ground. Robinwhisker looked for the silver wolf but there was no trace. She looked once more and found it crouched over, teeth bared, Hawkstar- ready to end the battle and gain victory before moving to its next target. Hawkstar's hind legs were smeared with blood and unmovable. Robinwhisker bit at the silver she-wolf's eyes and managed a brief hold; enough to make it yelp in pain and blood blur the vision.

As the she-wolf thrashed Robinwhisker attended to Hawkstar. She helped her over to a safe clump of ferns before running back into battle. It was moon-high before the wolves fell back. Robinwhisker panted, tongue lolling. Her wounds weren't serious like most of the warriors but they weren't tolerable either.

"Shadowpelt!" Robinwhisker called.

"Yes?" She called through a mouthful of cobwebs.

"Do not tend to me until the worst of the wounds is healed, no make me the last to be healed. I think on behalf of my clan, not to show off my strength by tolerating my wounds." Robinwhisker ordered. Shadowpelt gave a brief nod and continued to tend to a gray tom with white blotches.

"Robinwhisker." Mewed a ginger she-cat with jet black paws as she padded forward with Spottedpaw close behind.

"Hawkstar you can't walk yet if you want your legs to heal properly!" yowled Spottedpaw.

"Silence Spottedpaw!" hissed Hawkstar. Spottedpaw narrowed her eyes but said no more.

"Now Robinwhisker, you showed much bravery in battle today and your clan honors' you. You claimed victory over almost five wolves if you count the one you morally wounded." Hawkstar praised.

"Thank you, but I only did what I had to." mewed Robinwhisker with a nod.

"Say what you wish then." meowed Hawkstar, and she padded away, again with Spottedpaw complaining about her legs.

"You were amazing out there." Complimented Timberclaw as he limped to her. Robinwhisker purred and brushed his flank.

"You were good too!" she mewed.

"But not as good as you." Purred Timberclaw.

"Well thank you." Purred Robinwhisker in reply.

"Mom, all but the ones that need to stay in the medicine cat den are tended to now will you please let me see to it?" Spottedpaw grumbled.

"Fine." Murmured Robinwhisker replied.

As Spottedpaw checked Robinwhisker's wounds she saw, with shock and disbelief in her eyes, Birtchpaw, almost being carried, her legs barely touching the ground, to the medicine cats den.

"Birtchpaw!" she yowled sorrow turning her voice to a squeak.

She could tell that Birtchpaw couldn't hear her. Her head was drooping, her tail trailing in the dust. On her shoulder she had a large bite mark on each side, giving the impression she was bitten from above. The bite-marks stretched wider as if she was thrashed around, and a horrible gash lay near her chest.

"Mom don't worry… we have a fresh stock of herbs, and I refuse to let my sister die!" Spotted paw mewed, a crack in her voice.

Robinwhisker wasn't convinced but she sat down again waiting for Spottedpaw to finish.

Night had fallen and Hawkstar made her way up to High ledge. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" he called, his voice ringing through the clearing.

As cats filed into the clearing, Robinwhisker noticed neither of the medicine cats came out of the den to join. _Oh my dear Birtchpaw! Please Live!_ Robinwhisker pleaded in her mind.

"As you know, wolves have attacked our camp this sun high. One of our elders who refused to hide was killed as well as the warrior Dustfur… May they be welcomed in StarClan, they fought bravely and died warrior deaths. Another cat, Birtchpaw, has been morally wounded and is in the medicine cat's den now.

"But let us not be troubled by these dark times! Tonight we welcome a new apprentice!" Hawkstar yowled.

Robinwhisker sat up taller, remembering Hailkit would become her apprentice this night. She had almost forgotten.

"Hailkit come forth." Hawkstar meowed. Hailkit did as she was told. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young kit. She has reached her sixth moon and I ask you to recognize her as an apprentice. In exchange she will learn your noble code. Hailkit, do you promise to uphold your training to be a warrior even if it costs your life?" Hawkstar mewed.

"I do." Hailkit mewed.

"Then from this day forth you will be a ThunderClan apprentice, I give you your name. From this day forth you will be known as Hailpaw, your mentor will be Robinwhisker. Robinwhisker step forth." Hawkstar instructed.

Robinwhisker obeyed.

"The Clan admires your skills in battle and your wisdom. Pass these onto your apprentice as if you were teaching your own child."

"I will." Robinwhisker meowed.

"Hailpaw! Hailpaw!" The Clan cheered.

By taken a glace at Hailpaw, after they touched noses, Robinwhisker saw that without a doubt Hailpaw could barley control her excitement. She was a mentor now, her Kits are going to live, and Timberclaw is still with her. All was well…. For now.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
